Spy Hard Parody
by Charles Roberts
Summary: Alex is undercover to spot Montana Max from turing the cartoon world into evil then I digvole to Lightmon that can clere the evil from with in can Alex spot Montana Max intime or the cartoon world become evil.


A Spy Hard Parody Crossover with Tiny Toons/Oddimals/Anamaniacs/Lighting Force Agency  
  
Buster Bunny   
  
Babs Bunny   
  
Puckey Duck   
  
Shirley McLoon   
  
Fife La Fume   
  
Hampton J. Pig   
  
Dizzy Devil   
  
Montana Max   
  
Calamity Coyote   
  
Yakko Warrner   
  
Wakko Warrner   
  
Dot Warrner   
  
Rita   
  
Runt   
  
Slappy Squirrel   
  
The Brain, Billy & Pinky   
  
Minerva Mink   
  
Skippy Squirrel   
  
D-Boy   
  
Aurora  
  
Zuccini   
  
Boomer  
  
Jinx  
  
Olivia  
  
Bandit  
  
Screat Agent Alexander Armington   
  
Screat Agent Razor Armington   
  
Leader Q (Voice by Jim Carrey)   
  
Evil Guys   
Team Perfecto   
  
Montana Max   
  
Rodrick Rat   
  
Rubllea Rat   
  
Danforth Drake   
  
Margote Maller   
  
  
(Opining Theam Creadits)   
  
Location: Lighting Force HQ, Chicago, Illinois   
  
Time: 9:21 A.M.   
  
Leader Q: Alex there are reports of that Pefecto Island is doing strange thing like turnd good people into evil people now I wan't you to Accompy the Tiny Toons, Oddimals and Anamanaics.   
  
Alexander: Yes Sir.   
  
Leader Q: And your Team members are Razor Armington, Fifi La Fume, Brain, Pinky, Billy and Mervena Mink will go with you.  
  
Alexander: Who is the Leader of Pefecto Island?   
  
Leader Q: The leader is Montana Max he is the head of Pefecto Island and his henchen Men are Rodrick Rat, Rubella Rat, Danforth Drake, and Margote Maller.   
  
Alexander: I have been tangle with Danforth many times.   
  
Leader Q: Your team lives 2014 hours do you accept this mission?   
  
Alexander: Yes.   
  
Alexander: Were is Pefecto Island?   
  
Leader Q: it west of Hawaii your plane will arived in Hololulu, your team take a carter plane to Pefecto Island.   
  
Alexander: OK   
  
Leader Q: This messaget will slefdescout in (Alexander Leff) 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Boom!   
  
Location: Acme Acers International Airport.   
  
Alexander telling his team to go undercover as billinoares.   
  
Alexander: I will be billinoare Sriker Airhawk, Razor will be Jhones Jet, Fifi, Billy, Barin, Pinky, and Mervena Mink go with your friends but don't tell them about the mission it will be a coverup.  
  
Fifi: Qui Alex.   
  
Map aperes   
  
From Acme Acers to Hololulu, Hawaii to Perfecto Island.   
  
Location Montana City, Perfecto Island, Hawaii.   
  
The team arive in Montana City (well I had to think of something) and are greated by Montana Max and his crones.   
  
Montana: Hello Mr. Airhawk and the Toons welecome to Montana City, Perfecto Island.   
  
Buster: Oh great Montana City the author have to think an better name than that.   
  
The Author(anyode): Hay I have to think something.   
  
Sriker: Thanks you Montana max now let us ceck into the hotels.   
  
Sriker and Fifi Rooms.   
  
Sriker: Fifi Montana Max is perparing a ahola dinner so I want you and you friends to go there and mingal while I and Jones as Razor will be in selth mode and spy in his screact Lab.   
  
Fifi: Shure.   
  
Montana Privet Backyard the toons were at the ahola dinner and Montana was wacthing them then Rodrick Rat came to him.   
  
Rodrick: Boss is it time?   
  
Montana: Yes is time I know they from an government agent get them now and bring them to the evilrizer.   
  
Rodrick: Yes boss to his walkey talkey Rubella tell Danforth and Marget now.   
  
Rubella: Right.  
  
Brain: This is a trap.   
  
Rodrick: You got that right now get them .   
  
a net came on top of them then Montana came to greet them.   
  
Montana: Hello suckers I know that you are from a government agency.   
  
Fifi: What do you want Montana?   
  
Montana: I want to take you to my evilrizer and turnd all of you into evil toons HA HA HA.   
  
Buster: Montana you will never get away with this.   
  
Montana: Oh I have take them to the evilrizer.   
  
Rodrick: yes boss.   
  
In Montana Screact Lab Alex and Razor were in selth mode are spying on the goons then they saw Montana and his goons bring the toons in then he saw Fifi is trap under a net.   
  
Alex: (mind talk) Oh great fifi is capture we I have to think a plan the only way is to returnd a toon normal is reverse the swich.   
  
Montana: Now put them in.   
  
The toons were put in and the swich is turnd on then the toons came out evil.   
  
Evil Toons: Evil rules  
  
Montana: Yes Now I rule the world HA HA HA.   
  
Now that got Alex mad.   
  
Alex: Not so fast dirt bag.   
  
Montana: Who are you.   
  
Danforth: (rembers him) I know you.   
  
Montana: you know him?   
  
Danforth: Yes boss his name is Alexander Armington I tange him many battles before.   
  
Montana: Grr that name did came back now I can have my reving on you Alex but your friends will help me.   
  
Alex: What you did to them.   
  
Montana: I turnd them evil.   
  
Alex: What?   
  
Montana: Evil Toons Attack Alex and put him in the evilrizer.   
  
Evil Fifi: Alex come and join the evil side.   
  
Alex: No Fifi I want to come back to the good side.  
  
Evil Fifi: Well in that case we have to force you to join the evil side.   
  
Evil Toons: let fight.   
  
Alex: Thinking the Light sowrds Hay Razor did you bring the light swords card.   
  
Razor: Yea!   
  
Alex: Throw them to me.   
  
Razor: Right   
  
Alex: Didgevole Maitrix Acttivate.   
  
Didgevole Maitrix   
  
Alex Didgevole Maitrix to LIGHTMON   
  
Lightmon: I better change them to normal.   
  
Evil Toons: get them.   
  
Lightmon: Not so fast Light sword slash Attack   
  
His Light Sword Slash Attack hit them and returnd them to normal  
  
Toons: We returnd to normal.   
  
Montana: Grr Alex we will me agen in the nere futher HA HA hA.   
  
Danforth: Alex Nextime we will cross path agen the I will defet you HA HA HA.   
  
Alex: You can count on it.   
  
The All the gust returnd to normal and Montana Goons arrested by the LFA and US Government but Montana and his Pefecto gane dissaperd.  
  
Fifi: Well Alex the people is save and Montana got away agen.   
  
Alex: I will not rest untill Montana and his crones are put in jail.   
  
Buster: Well we better get back to Acme Acers.   
  
Alex: Well let go.   
  
Fifi: Alex.   
  
Alex: Yes Fifi.   
  
Fifi: Kiss me.   
  
Alex: Ok.   
  
They Kiss   
  
The End?   
  
(Rolling Credets)   
  
Comming soon Spy Hard Parody Part 2 


End file.
